Les Pouvoirs de l'Ange Gardien
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Après avoir été alertée par Oliver Queen au sujet du comportement déviant de sa sœur aînée, Sara Lance prend la décision de se présenter à elle au milieu de la nuit.


**Titre: **Les Pouvoirs de l'Ange Gardien.  
**Fandom:** Arrow.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à the CW Television Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Laurel et Sara Lance.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante d'alcool.  
**Nombre de mots:** 3118.  
**Résumé: **Après avoir été alertée par Oliver Queen au sujet du comportement déviant de sa sœur aînée, Sara Lance prend la décision de se présenter à elle au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

L'esprit enjoué par les douces effluves d'alcool qui circulaient dans ses fines veines, Dinah Laurel Lance mit tout en œuvre pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Malgré ses difficultés à contrôler avec précision ses mouvements, elle fit tout son possible pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit pouvant attirer l'attention de ses rares voisins de palier à une heure aussi tardive. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne manqua pas d'être surprise en si mauvaise position par l'une de ses voisines les plus dépréciées. De retour sur le palier après avoir descendu son chien, un vieux Bulldog anglais qui donnait sérieusement l'impression de ramper tel un serpent sur son ventre arrondi par les ans, la femme, âgée tout au plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard plein de jugement. Haussant les épaules d'un air faussement insolent, Laurel tourna à nouveau toute son attention sur sa tâche initiale. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer la nuit aussi négligemment posée sur le palier de son appartement, il fallait absolument qu'elle réussît à ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Après avoir manqué de faire pénétrer sa clé dans la serrure une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, la jeune femme finit par arriver, non sans joie, au bout de son geste. Plus que jamais surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle la porte se laissa pousser après deux tours de clé, elle perdit brusquement l'équilibre. Afin d'être sûre de ne pas se laisser aussi facilement chuter, elle eut le réflexe étrange de se pencher en avant, tout en s'agrippant fermement à la poignée. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui obscurcirent immédiatement la vue. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de trouver la source de son brusque aveuglément. Puis, riant comme une enfant face à sa propre bêtise, elle replaça doucement quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Maintenant plus ou moins certaine de se savoir capable de se rendre dans sa chambre sans rencontrer le moindre problème, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer la porte de son appartement en liant calmement sa chaîne dans l'entrebâilleur.

Plus que jamais motivée à la simple idée de rejoindre les bras musclés du divin Morphée – qui, à ses yeux, était tout bonnement la seule personne dont elle appréciait la compagnie en ce moment pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle le savait incapable de l'abandonner aussi confortablement que les autres personnes de son entourage, Laurel fit glisser la fine chaîne en argent de son sac pochette en cuir noir le long de son poignet pour le poser sur le sommet de son meuble à chaussures. Par malheur, elle calcula assez mal, du fait de son taux d'alcool relativement élevé, la distance à parcourir. Un bruit sourd attira toute son attention en direction du sol. Son sac à main venait de chuter. Elle s'immobilisa dans son geste, observa longuement son sac avant de prendre la subite décision de le laisser sur place jusqu'au lendemain matin. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun danger à ce qu'elle le laissât sommeiller sagement sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remît commodément de ses dangereux abus de la veille.

À présent, Laurel n'avait plus qu'un objectif: rejoindre au plus vite son lit. Cependant, elle prit rapidement conscience du fait qu'elle allait probablement avoir plus de mal à l'approcher qu'elle n'avait pu le penser. Son appartement se montrant désordonné depuis qu'elle avait malencontreusement perdu son emploi en raison de sa récente réputation d'irresponsable jeune femme dépendante aux médicaments prescrits illégalement et/ou volés à son propre père, elle vit qu'elle avait laissé s'éparpiller au sol des tas de bouteilles vides et de documents en tout genre. Mais, prenant en compte le fait qu'elle connaissait son appartement comme sa poche en raison du fait qu'elle y habitait depuis un petit moment maintenant, elle choisit de négliger ces détails et s'engagea dans sa course jusqu'au sommeil. De ce fait, elle se laissa silencieusement tituber jusqu'au salon. Oubliant néanmoins de se débarrasser de ses chaussures, elle finit par se tordre violemment la cheville sous ses talons de huit centimètres, ce qui lui fit aussitôt perdre l'équilibre. Fort heureusement, elle réussit à se réceptionner suffisamment bien pour atterrir entre le canapé et la table basse sans se causer le moindre mal.

Sonnée par la brutalité de sa chute, Laurel ferma momentanément les yeux. Même si elle était foncièrement convaincue du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée, elle se mit à gémir plaintivement, comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, allait entendre son appel. Après tout, il arrivait souvent que le _Green Arrow_ vint à son secours. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire en de pareilles circonstances? Rien, à part que, malheureuse comme personne, elle avait succombé à la tentation d'imiter son modèle de toujours, son père, le respectable lieutenant Quentin Lance, en se mettant à consommer des quantités inestimables d'alcool. Cependant, elle était seule. Avec elle, il n'y avait ni _Green Arrow_, ni rien de tout cela. Elle était simplement seule, face à ses propres démons.

Se retournant péniblement de manière à pouvoir fixer librement ses yeux sur le plafond, elle passa lentement ses doigts ornés de bagues de qualité sur son front. Elle se rendit rapidement compte du fait que sa vue était trouble, probablement perturbée par sa nuit plus que mouvementée. À vrai dire, elle ne voyait absolument rien. C'était comme si elle était aveugle à nouveau sauf que cette fois, il ne lui suffisait pas de dégager ses cheveux de son doux visage pour recouvrer la vue. Toutefois, tout finit par revenir à la normale. De ce fait, quelque chose, dans la pénombre de son appartement, attira son attention. Quelque chose de clair, de doux, d'angélique.

Une ombre, vraisemblablement féminine, se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle semblait ornée d'une auréole étincelante de lumière. Faisant de son mieux pour ajuster sa vue, la jeune femme finit par reconnaître, non sans surprise, une personne qu'elle pensait pourtant disparue depuis longtemps: sa jeune sœur Sara. La panique s'empara aussitôt de tout son être. Mais sa nature d'avocate voulut soudainement interroger le fantôme de sa sœur – car ce ne pouvait être qu'un fantôme – sur les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux si personnels. De ce fait, elle chassa toute craint de son esprit afin d'entrer en contact, physique ou psychique, avec l'apparition de Sara. Mais la fatigue ainsi mêlée à l'angoisse l'emportant sur tout le reste, Laurel finit par tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurel ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans la pénombre de son appartement. Croyant s'être laissée aller à rêver, elle se mit à sourire béatement face à la stupidité de la situation. À présent, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son père, alcoolisé jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait passé des nuits entières à discuter dans le vent, sous prétexte qu'il rêvait tout éveillé de sa si précieuse Sara. Cependant, en tournant la tête sur le côté, Laurel prit rapidement conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé: Sara, solidement assise en tailleur sur le sol froid de l'appartement de sa sœur, était bel et bien avec elle.

Soudain prise d'un brusque accès de terreur, Laurel eut un rude mouvement de recul. Même si elle avait confiance en sa sœur comme en personne d'autre, bien qu'elle lui avait délibérément volé son petit ami de l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir en Sara une forme étrange de menace. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux dernières années, elle était capable de croire en toutes les formes de danger possible et imaginable. Car cette histoire dépassait tout bonnement l'entendement. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de véritablement mettre son corps en terre, Sarah n'était, à ses yeux, plus de ce monde. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'Oliver Queen, revenu après cinq ans passé seul sur une île déserte, ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait péri sous ses sublimes yeux clairs au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique dès les tous premiers instants de son naufrage. Tout cela n'était donc pas réel. C'était probablement le fruit de son imagination, encore bien imbibée par une dose à peine mesurable d'alcool.

– Bonjour Laurel, dit Sara d'une voix à la fois calme et respectueuse.  
– Est-ce qu—que c'est vraiment toi, _Sweetie_?, répondit Laurel d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, Sara hocha posément la tête de bas en haut. Malgré la violence de sa chute, Laurel se releva abruptement et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Peu importait si cela n'était jamais qu'une hallucination: elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de la joie de pouvoir prendre une dernière fois sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

– Hey, reprit Sara, en caressant délicatement les cheveux épais de sa sœur à l'aide de ses doigts de fée. Tout doux, Laurel. Je ne compte pas quitter ton appartement tant que tu n'es pas remise sur pieds. Je ne connais pas exactement les raisons pour lesquelles tu es en si mauvais point mais je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.  
– Mais comment pourrais-tu m'aider, Sara? Tu n'es même plus de ce monde!

Sara sourit, à la fois amusée et sincèrement touchée par les termes de sa sœur.

– À vrai dire, je le suis. Tout comme je l'ai toujours été.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment où sa sœur voulait en venir, Laurel fronça les sourcils.

– Je vais te préparer un petit remontant à base de plantes, déclara Sara d'une voix si douce qu'elle en semblait presque maternelle, et, après, je t'expliquerai tout depuis le départ, si tu me promets qu'en échange, tu vas redevenir la Laurel Lance que tu étais auparavant, c'est-à-dire cette avocate brillante et heureuse de vivre, malgré les évènements souvent négatifs que lui réserve le destin.

Avec un sourire complice, Laurel tendit lentement son auriculaire en direction de sa sœur. Cette dernière, émue de voir que Laurel était toujours capable de garder un comportement enfantin malgré son incroyable maturité, saisit le doigt de sa sœur dans le sien, scellant à jamais leur promesse dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Avant de se rendre en cuisine afin de préparer le plus proprement possible un mélange qu'elle avait elle-même eu l'occasion de tester à l'époque où, non-obligée de perpétuellement se cacher pour éviter d'être définitivement éliminée de la surface de cette planète par les membres les plus influents de la ligue des Assassins, elle ne passait pas un seul de ses week-ends à en consommer après une longue nuit de débauche, Sara accompagna sa sœur jusque dans sa chambre à coucher de manière à l'installer confortablement sur le lit. De ce fait, elle la savait parfaitement hors de danger, ce qui n'était pas sans la rassurer. En effet, d'après les propos d'Oliver Queen, Laurel n'était vraiment pas au sommet de sa forme ces derniers temps au point que même leur père n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de se reprendre en main. Ainsi, Sara avait appris que, suite à la mort tragique de son ex-petit-ami, Thomas Merlyn, Laurel avait commencé à décliner peu à peu, se transformant ainsi en une jeune créature brisée par les méandres de la vie. Le cœur serré à la simple idée de n'avoir pas pu être présente pour soutenir sa sœur comme elle se devait de le faire, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front – ce qui, elle le savait, était un signe d'éternelle protection – avant de s'engager vers la sortie. Elle fut surprise d'être fermement retenue dans son mouvement par une Laurel dont les yeux, brillants d'intensité dans la nuit-noire, lui firent comprendre l'inquiétude qui en rongeait l'hôte. De ce fait, d'une voix toujours aussi douce, elle déclara:

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me permettrai jamais de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois sans prendre le soin de t'avertir. Je te promets de revenir, à tout casser, d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes. En attendant, essaye de te reposer parce qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que la nuit soit longue.

Soulagée d'entendre de pareilles paroles de la bouche de sa sœur, Laurel lâcha sa main et s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit. Il ne lui manquait juste qu'un peu de musique pour pouvoir se relaxer comme elle le souhaitait, Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sara appuya délicatement sur le bouton de la chaîne Hi-Fi de sa sœur aînée avant de la régler sur la fonction radiophonique. Les ondes se mirent à diffuser une infime partie d'une chanson Pop, bercée d'influence Country qui disait: « _I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying_. ». Se sentant concernée par les paroles, Laurel se mit à chantonner distraitement, en attendant le retour de sa sœur.

* * *

Comme promis, Sara revint auprès de sa sœur une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir fait son petit lot de nuisances sonores nocturnes dans la cuisine dans laquelle elle venait tout juste de vivre très aventure fort intéressante en raison du fait qu'en raison de sa célèbre réputation de mauvaise cuisinière, Laurel manquait cruellement d'ustensiles de travail. Dans ses mains abîmées par le poids des années passées, à l'instar d'Oliver Queen, sur une île déserte au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, elle tenait un verre contenant une substance pleine de grumeaux d'une couleur verdâtre. En l'entendant venir, malgré son incroyable capacité de discrétion, Laurel releva doucement la tête en direction de la porte de sa chambre à coucher. En apercevant, non sans dégoût, le breuvage étrange que sa sœur comptait lui faire boire, tout ce que Laurel put dire fut:

– Alors là, tu peux rêver: tu ne me pousseras certainement pas à consommer cette horreur.  
– Sache que, si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, répondit froidement Sara, je n'hésiterai pas à te forcer.

Sachant pertinemment que Sara était à mille lieux de plaisanter sur ce point, Laurel s'obligea à se redresser complètement. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas silencieusement. Elle se permit, au contraire, de montrer son mécontentement en gémissant faiblement, ce qui fit immédiatement sourire Sara.

S'approchant lentement d'elle, Sara l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de lui tendre le verre. Laurel grimaça longuement puis but, sans mot dire, sa boisson énergisante. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut aussitôt prise d'un puissant haut-le-cœur qui la poussa à souhaiter rendre le faible contenu de son estomac. De ce fait, elle posa solidement sa main droite au dessus de sa délicieuse bouche avant de prendre, en boitillant, la direction des toilettes. Levant impuissamment les yeux au ciel, en raison du fait qu'elle sentait au plus profond de son être que Laurel allait réagir ainsi, Sara prit la décision de la rejoindre pour lui tenir amicalement les cheveux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'ainsi positionnée, Laurel avait l'air d'une petite fille fragile et malheureuse.

Le visage finement couché sur la cuvette en bois blanc des toilettes après avoir tout rendu, Laurel se mit à se frapper violemment les cuisses avant d'éclater en sanglots, le tout sans crier garde. Découvrant sa sœur aînée dans une position de faiblesse aussi importante, Sara s'agenouilla derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Immobilisant ses bras dans ses propres mains afin d'être persuadée du fait qu'elle ne représentait plus le moindre danger pour elle-même, elle murmura à l'oreille de sa sœur des paroles toutes aussi rassurantes les unes que les autres. Aussitôt réconfortée par cette tendre embrassade, Laurel bascula en arrière, ce qui poussa Sara à manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Pour éviter toute chute potentiellement incontrôlée, elle prit la soudaine décision de basculer en arrière à son tour, de manière à ce que ses fesses entrât au plus vite en contact avec la fraîcheur désagréable du sol des toilettes. Elle cala le corps de Laurel tout contre le sien, de manière à accentuer d'avantage la force de son étreinte. Cela fit son petit effet. En effet, la respiration de Laurel se fit de plus en plus régulière, ce qui allait de paire avec le flot cruellement abondant de ses larmes.

– Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut pas me laisser partir?, dit Laurel, une fois calmée.  
– Parce que tu dois vivre, _Sweetie_. Pour moi. Pour Tommy. Pour toutes les personnes qui t'aiment.  
– Mais pourquoi vivre alors que toutes les personnes que j'aime m'abandonnent tour à tour?

À ces mots, Sara eut la vive impression d'être poignardée en plein cœur. Même si elle savait bien que Laurel ne l'avait pas réellement accablée, elle sentait que cette dernière phrase prononcée lui était directement destinée. Peu importait ce que Laurel pouvait lui dire par la suite, elle savait bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle fût partie des toutes premières personnes à l'avoir lâchement « abandonner » à son triste sort. En effet, si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage pour affronter son destin vis-à-vis de la ligue des Assassins après toutes ces années passées à les fuir de villes en villes, elle pourrait récupérer sa si douce liberté. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pourrait de ce fait profiter chaque jour de la compagnie des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son père et sa sœur aînée, sans avoir à le faire dans le plus grand secret. Parce que, contrairement à ce que Laurel pouvait bien penser, il arrivait bien souvent à Sara, quand elle avait la chance d'être dans les environs de Starling City, de garder un œil sur sa sœur comme pour continuer à veiller sur elle bien qu'elle avait régulièrement la vive impression que ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle. En réalité, Laurel, en tant que grande sœur, était celle qui aurait dû veiller sur elle. Mais la vie en avait voulu autrement et, dans le fond, Sarah ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Après tout, il était sans doute plus agréable pour elle de se savoir en danger permanent que d'imaginer une seule seconde que Laurel pût vivre des mésaventures similaires.

– Je suis sincèrement désolée, Laurel, dit Sara, visiblement rongée par les crocs acérés de la culpabilité, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front. Je n'aurai pas dû t'abandonner.

À ce moment-là, Sara réalisa brusquement qu'il était parfaitement inutile de fournir à Laurel de véritables explications au sujet de sa disparition. Au contraire, cela allait sans doute la pousser à se sentir encore plus mal, ce que Sara ne voulait pas. Voyant sa sœur aussi anéantie, elle prit la décision de tout simplement se montrer présente pour elle, en lui promettant au passage de revenir au plus vite, tout en sachant que, pour cela, elle allait probablement s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de la Ligue des Assasins. Cependant, cela en valait la peine. Car pour sa sœur aînée, elle était capable de tout. À commencer par donner sa vie.


End file.
